


Monsters Arise

by TheWordsmithWolf



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body horror maybe? I dunno it's about monster falls and how that mess started, Gen, Monsterfalls AU - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithWolf/pseuds/TheWordsmithWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper falls into a river, that sends a snowball of what the heck rolling down straight into the sleepy little town of Gravity Falls, Oregon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Arise

**Author's Note:**

> This started a while back. But I finally got it to the point where it's ok probably. But I didn't do any sort of read through before posting it so please, if there's any grammatical or spelling errors please feel free to let me know!

     It was a dark and moonless night, and Dipper Pines was looking for secrets.  
He had been reading the journal earlier that day when he noticed a paragraph that seemed to hint what might have happened to the mysterious Author.  
     "I have been tracking the growth and living areas of magical flora and fauna. Many creatures whose natures are entirely magical and plants that require magic to grow seem to mass around a particular river. I have not tested the water, yet I feel the magic pour off of it. I dare not touch the waters without first testing them. It seems as thou-" was the paragraph, where the book cuts off and the Author wrote no more. As though someone, or something had kept him from writing more.  
     Dipper thought that if he could discover where that magic river was located, perhaps, though it was 30 years prior, he would find clues as to the Authors current whereabouts.  
     He hadn't wanted to tell Mabel of his idea for the fear that she would shoot it down and tell him his plan was foolhardy. And so here he was, trudging through the forest of Gravity Falls alone, with only the creatures in the shadows for company.  
     His ears were listening carefully for running water when they picked up something unwelcome and unwanted. The cry of an angry Gremloblin, coming his way. Dipper's head snapped up and he panicked, he bolted straight ahead thorns and branches tearing at his face, arms and legs.  
     He heard a roar as the Gremloblin caught his scent, he ran all the faster as adrenalin pumped through his veins. He stopped paying attention to where he was going and ran in blind panic. He was glad he had left the journal back at the Mystery Shack. Otherwise he would most likely have dropped it by now.  
     He didn't notice that there was a drop behind the small hill ahead of him. And the roar of blood in his ears prevented him from hearing the quiet trickle of a river ahead.  
     When he topped the hill and went flying and dropped into the icy water of a river. Scrambling for purchase on the silty river bed Dipper began to gag on the raging water. The current was too strong for Dipper as he tried to swim to the bank.  
     Struggling to fight the opposing current, Dipper struggled to keep afloat, in his efforts he inadvertently ended up swallowing mouthful after mouthful of water. Gasping he saw his chance as the river came to a bend and the current slowed considerably.  
     Through this Dipper never noticed the tingling sensation that spread throughout his lower body. The feeling, not unlike the pins and needles feeling you get when you sit on your legs for too long, also focused around his ears. Dipper did not notice his feet as they started shrinking and getting harder, blackening until they were sharp cloven hooves.  
     When finally he reached the riverbank Dipper started to pull himself farther put of the water. He couldn't feel his legs, but that, he assumed, was from the icy water of the river. Little by little Dipper pulled himself out of the water, until he was out of the water at where his knee used to end.  
     Exhausted Dipper turned on his side, because common sense told him if he puked and he was still laying on his face he would drown. Dipper lay there for a few minutes, panting and trying not to start hyperventilating. Now as Dipper was trying to remember how to properly breathe, he was too busy to notice that his legs were beginning to grow short brown fur, he didn't feel his lower body lengthen and stretch, if he had happened to look down he would have seen, instead of his legs and lower body, that the former had been replaced with the body of a deer from its neck down. All he could feel was that annoying tingle, he couldn't feel his ears elongate or grow short brown fur.  
      He panted for awhile longer, trying to regain his bearings. With a grunt Dipper propped himself up his elbow, he looked around and attempted to deduce exactly where he was. Downstream he saw a short waterfall, and not far beyond that it appeared that the riverbed became filled with stones and rocks rather than silt and earth. The forest around him appeared to be the birch-conifer type that was the usual around the Mystery Shack.  
     Dipper ran into his first problem when he tried to stand, he couldn't really feel his legs. He assumed the reason was because of the cold water numbing his nerves. But determined to stand Dipper forced himself to get his legs underneath him. But when he looked down at his lower body, he was not met with the sight he expected, which was the lower body of a 12 year old boy. Instead he beheld the body of a deer. Startled, Dipper bleated and leapt to his hooves and immediately after, his new legs gave out and he fell on his face. Dipper's mind raced, trying to process current events.  
He'd fallen into a river, he got swept downstream, he turned into a deer? A deertaur? His thoughts whirled in circles.  
     Making a decision in the moment Dipper attempted to stand once more. He shifted his upper body so it was upright once more, and he gathered his forelegs beneath him and pushed against the earth, his hooves digging into the muddy riverbank. With his front knees locked he pushed up with his rear legs. He stood there, all four legs trembling, he nearly fell a second time but he found his feet soon enough and took a few shaky steps.  
      With growing confidence Dipper began to trot a few circles before his left rear hoof slipped on a slick patch of stone and he went tumbling tail over hoof into the river once more.  
     He churned the water until his hooves planted into the riverbed and he forced himself back onto the riverbank. Taking a few steps Dipper began to be accustomed to being quadrupedal.  
     Dipper shivered as a faint wind blew through the trees and ruffled his wet fur. It was well past midnight now, and most likely Mabel will have noticed his absence by this point in the night.  
     He began to try and make his way back to the Shack. He had had a compass when he set out from the Mystery Shack. But he probably lost that when he was running from the Gremloblin. He had been going east when he set off, and had continued going east when he began being chased. And the river had taken him south. So he could assume he was roughly southeast of the Shack.  
     Apparently it seemed that his brain had changed along with his body because he could suddenly sense where the Earth's magnetic field was and which way he was going. So he quickly oriented himself going northwest and began a steady trot that he figured he could keep up for a while.  
     Well unfortunately Dipper was wrong. In less than a quarter of an hour he was huffing and puffing more than the big bad wolf. Dipper staggered and fell onto his chin with his tail sticking into the air. He shivered and sneezed, he'd caught a chill due to being soaked to the bone and running in the cool night air. Dipper raised himself onto all four knees and panted, he made a sound that was like a whine and a wheeze. Lifting himself onto his hooves with a grunt, Dipper continued on his way back to the Shack in a slow walk.  
     Dipper's ears twitched on their own as they picked up the sound of a loud feminine voice.  
"DIPPER?" He heard through the trees, the last syllable extended. He knew the voice immediately of course, he'd heard it every day of his life. Dipper turned in the direction from which he heard a loud rustling. Then he sank to his knees and lay down, his arms crossed.  
     And when Mabel burst through the foliage and saw her twin a wide grin blossomed on her face. She ran to him and threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Dipper! Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't there, a-a-and when I couldn't find you, I-I" she couldn't finish her sentence as she burst into quiet sobs. "D-Dipper I thought so-something had happened to y-you." She clung to her brother and cried, not noticing in her conflicting emotions of relief and worry and confusion that her brother had been altered in any way.  
     Dipper was slightly stunned and when he got over his initial shock he wrapped his arms around his twin. "Mabel," Dipper said quietly, his voice strangled with worry. Would she be scared, or disgusted. Would she hate him. "Mabel, I uh, something happened. I fell into a river, and then when I got out I-I was a deertaur." Dipper forced out, he stood up and stamped his hooves. Mabel held onto his neck and hung there.  
     Releasing her brother Mabel looked up at him, her face wonderstruck. "Dip?," Mabel said quietly, as a wide grin spread on her face, her braces glinting in the dim light. "Dipper that's amazing!" She said with a giggle. Mabel reached behind him and softly stroked his spotted back. "You're so soft!" She exclaimed.  
     Dipper blushed and looked away, "So you don't think I'm a freak?" He asked his sister.  
     "Pffft of course you are Dipper! I've always known that!" Mabel laughed.  
     Slightly shocked and vaguely offended a wide grin spread across Dipper's face. He was relieved, utterly relieved. "Where's Grunkle Stan?" He asked his twin suddenly hyper aware of every sound and shadow. His long ears twitched to focus on the sound of fallen pine needles and branches crunching under someone's feet. Branches parted to reveal their Grunkle, a worried look on his face that was replaced with one of relief and confusion as he saw Dipper's new form and looked at his great niece and nephew for the answer.  
     "Are either of you gonna explain why Dipper is a freaky deer thing?" Their Great Uncle asked, he blinked a few times before walking up to the twins. He took in Dipper's new shape a moment before chuckling. "Well kid, it looks good on ya," his Grunkle half-mocked.  
      Dipper's new ears flicked back in a disgruntled manner. He looked down and his hat fell off as his ears moved again. Drawing a laugh from Stan as Dipper knelt on his front knees and picked up his hat. He jammed it on his head with a pout. "I fell into a river." He mumbled looking away.  
     A bark of laughter erupted from Grunkle Stan as Dipper fidgeted. "A river? How the heck d'ya fall into a river?" The old man asked still shaking with laughter.  
     "I was running from a Gremloblin!" Dipper defended himself quickly. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And I ran off a little cliff, and I fell into a magic river." Stamping his hooves irritably Dipper looked away.  
     Noticing his great nephew's discomfort Stan sighed, "Well let's get back to the Shack kids, it's late. Probably 2 in the morning or somethin." And with that the trio walked back to their cozy beds, completely unaware of the things about to be set in motion.


End file.
